Chemotherapeutic value has been found in alkylating agents. In general, it is difficult to alter the alkylation rate or specificity of alkylating agents by rational synthetic schemes. The present invention demonstrates a means to do this by the use of metallo-complexed alkyl substituted porphyrins.
A second consideration in the efficacy of chemotherapeutic agents is the localization of the agent in the tumor. Evidence has been presented to show that some porphyrins accumulate specifically in tumor tissue (M. Tsutsui, et al, Proc. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 244, 674 (1975).
Tumor localization and alkylating ability present combined in one type of molecule are highly desired and the present invention satisfies these criteria.